


The Flaming Dragon Tavern in the Forbidden Realms

by Johnny_Lawless_72



Series: The Flaming Dragon Tavern in the Forbidden Realms [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Forgotten Realms
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny_Lawless_72/pseuds/Johnny_Lawless_72
Summary: Welcome to The Flaming Dragon my friend.  I am Jack, the proprietor and chief concoctionist.  Upstairs you'll find Madam Naudia and our guest rooms-along with an assortment of bedwarmers and nightly distractions at your beck and call.  The back rooms provide gaming tables along with a variety of medicinal elixirs to cure all your troubles.  We provide every type of entertainment you could imagine and a few you couldn't...all at an honest price.On the slower days I have been known to spin a few tales to pass the time.  Please understand the following about my stories:1.  They are FULL OF SEX AND VIOLENCE.2.  All of it is FICTIONAL.3.  All of it is CONSENSUAL SEX.4.  Everyone is of CONSENSUAL AGE.5.  I am one sick mother fucker.  So buckle up, strap on, and enjoy the ride!In Amn everything is for sale and everything has a price; all you need is the right amount of coin and a willing partner.  Some have been rumored to lose their soul.  Of course, those are just silly rumors right?  And for Waukeen's sake try to remember 'liquor in the front-poker in the rear.'  Sorry, bad barkeep joke.  So, what'll it be friend?
Series: The Flaming Dragon Tavern in the Forbidden Realms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183112





	1. Madam Naudia and the Nymph

The Flaming Dragon was the largest tavern in Last Call, and the only one with rooms above it. The sign said they were guest rooms, but the locals called them coin rooms, knock shops, or any other euphemism that came to mind. The massive, two-story brick and wood building featured high-arched windows for a perfect balance between hospitality and utility. Sounds of debauchery often erupted from the open portals as shadows flickered across the brightly lit hall. The enormous common room was filled with long tables, private nooks, a small stage, and the obligatory wooden bar running across the back wall. Servers with overloaded drink trays flittered throughout the hall. Tavern dancers charmed the crowd while evading lecherous paws. With a wink and a promise, most of the staff supplemented their wages in the rooms upstairs by taming the wild dragons.

Madam Naudia surveyed the tavern chaos with utter delight. The jubilant herd of revelers consumed drink after drink as a heavy fog of pipeweed and hookah spice filled the air. Nervous chatter echoed throughout the room in anticipation of tonight’s sinful dancer. Naudia calculated her potential profits from the eager patrons who rented private rooms after the bard’s sultry performance. Her striptease created a craving for companionship, which the matron happily obliged for a nominal fee. Because everything in this town had a price—everything.

Very few customers noticed Naudia perched atop the stairs leading to the guest rooms. They were too concerned with drinking, fighting, or fucking. And not necessarily in that order. As she people-watched from her balcony, one of her girls snuggled up behind her to give her a hug. The madam loved all her children equally, but Alistikana was by far her favorite. The spicy tiefling was a surprisingly good spy who always satisfied her customers. Forever the obedient servant.

The tiefling ran her fingers through the drow’s long silky hair and continued down her generous curves to rest on the small of her back. The tiefling adored the contrast between Naudia’s snow white hair and deep ebony skin. The elf’s lithe figure and rock-hard ass came from decades of adventuring. Fuchsia-colored eyes and spellscarred tattoos highlighted her mysterious origins. Her sheer dress left nothing to the imagination and gave plenty of material for self-stimulation.

Alista was brimming with sexuality. Her naughty little horns, long split tongue, and wicked tail were highly prized among the more deviant patrons. By the gods—everyone loved what she did with that devilish tail. Her large, perky tits and tight little butt made everyone want to bang her. Not to mention the taboo of fucking a red skinned, hot-as-hell devil. She was one of madam’s top money makers for obvious reasons.

She slid her hands under the madam’s dress to fondle her breasts. Breathing heavily in her ear, the devil-spawn nibbled her earlobe. Electricity raced down the madam’s body—from her stiff nipples to her throbbing cunt. Her body craved a good fuck and she needed it now. The tiefling pulled roughly on her nipples while she whimpered in her ear. Alista started to grind her hips against the elf. The madam was losing control—her sub was trying hard to dominate her master.

Naudia took charge of the situation. She cracked her riding whip on the devil’s leg to get her attention. “We need to make sure you are ready for tonight’s customers…assume the position NOW!.” There was a hint of magic enforcement in her command, followed by a harsher whip crack. Alista immediately stood up straight, forced her shoulders back, and spread her feet apart. Her robe dropped to the floor, leaving her naked and ready for examination. In this position her pussy and asshole were fully exposed. The devil placed her hands behind her back, which made her magnificent tits even more attractive. She looked down in submission and stood in the middle of open hallway with no sense of shame or guilt. If anyone wanted to look at her sexy naked body while being inspected—why shouldn’t they? Her body was another piece of merchandise on display.

The mistress could tell she wasn’t in full submission—there was no way to hide her fuck me eyes and lecherous grin. The slut’s body released pheromones and sex magic that crumbled the madam’s resolve. The drow had seen her drop-dead gorgeous body a hundred times but tonight her body invoked a visceral reaction. She shouldn’t feel this excited, but waves of sexual hunger overwhelmed her. 

The madam sat in her comfortable lounger while Alista stood for inspection. The dark elf could only focus on the hot, fleshy love mound almost touching her mouth. Her mind fought back strong memories from just a few hours ago, when they passed the day away in bed. The mistress was losing domination over her sub. She could barely concentrate on anything but eating out that luscious lovelump that teased her with its spicy scent. God she needed to fuck her.


	2. Naudia's Flashback

Alista smirked as the madam fought to control her lust. It was a lost cause. Naudia’s mind was stuck on their last fuck session, where she was feverishly licking and sucking her beautiful red titties. Earlier that day in bed—the elf alternated between suckling and biting one nipple while her hand masterfully teased the other breast. Her second hand worked four fingers inside her wet pulsating snatch. She masterfully timed her sucking, teasing and fingering to make her cum on demand. This morning she was in control and loving it.  
The tiefling returned the favor by two-fingering her love box while playing with her clit. She would mix it up by sliding one of her wet fingers in her ass as she continued stroking her twat and rubbing her clit. As one woman came to climax, the other would follow closely—they kept cumming together. The elf had many women before, several even at one time, but this devil was the best women she ever fucked. Numerous cums later, the devil decided to change her view and went down on her. She slathered love juice all over her face as her split tongue penetrated deep into her vagina while licking around her asshole. The madam’s eyes rolled back in her head and she almost passed out from the over stimulation.  
Still trapped in her reverie, Naudia remembered mounting the devil while they both engaged in cunnilingus. Chasing each other’s climax, it was hard to tell where one ended and the next began. The tiefling had her orgasming so many times in a row she lost count. Alista added her tail to put the drow over the top. Just as Naudia thought she couldn’t take any more pleasure, the devil’s tail entered her ass. Her body immediately clenched as multiple orgasms gripped her. The tiefling relentlessly licked her clit while her tail slammed harder and deeper in her ass. The elf returned in kind by finger fucking Alista’s ass. First one finger, then two, and then a small fist. As the devil’s pussy contractions increased, her tail grew to the size of a fist. Setting off another wave of orgasms for both women until they didn’t have the strength to continue their sexcapade. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, dehydrated but blissfully content.


	3. Naudia and the Nymph Finish

The madam’s eyes snapped open and she shook off the memories. She viciously whipped Alista again. It was such a hard stroke she snapped the whip in half across her butt. A tear formed in the tiefling’s eye, but she didn’t cry. Pain radiated from her ass through her entire body. A wave of pleasure followed a heartbeat later. Her nipples were hard and she was getting wet from the pain.  
The mistress screamed, “Don’t move or you will be punished for a week!” The devil resumed her submissive position but there was no mischief in her eyes. A hard flat hand slapped across the devil’s ass told her that she had pushed the game too far. Spank. “You forgot to thank me and ask for another. A good sub knows her place.” The devil responded, “Thank you mistress, may I have another?”   
“That’s better, get into bitch position.” Alista moved to doggy position in a single breath. Spank. “That is for breaking my whip.” “Thank you mistress, may I have another?” In this position the devil’s pussy was also being spanked. Pain from the cunt slaps ran up her cervix. Somehow it also intensified the pleasure—to her utter dismay. Spank. “That is for entering my mind without permission.” Alista felt the contractions in her twat. Oh devils to be, she was going to cum. “Thank you mistreessss, may I have..ah…another?”   
The mistress saw her love hole glisten. “Are you cumming?” In truth, Naudia felt herself getting wet as well. Damn that devil for turning her on so easy. Spank. “That is for cumming without master’s permission.” “Thank you mistress, may I have another?” The tension was building inside the devil, she needed to release it. Her heart was racing, tail flitting like a cat, loins on fire. Wetness was dripping from her hungry snatch like a dog drooling for its bone.   
Harder spank. “That is for not listening when I give you love and guidance. I told you not to cum.” “Thank you mistress, may I have another? Permission to cum…pleeassseee mistress?” Even harder spank. “That is for asking too many questions. Subs are to be seen not heard.” Alista was so close to cumming again. Gods, she could barely keep it in. Her body shook with anticipation as her muff quivered. She yearned for madam’s fingers inside her, rubbing her to climax.  
She received her hardest spank yet, with most of it on her pussy. It was like a punch to her uterus. Streaks of pain gripped her body. She fought off the wave of bliss that followed because she wasn’t allowed to cum. No cumming. No, she though, I won’t cum. Alista was master of her body. Her mind ordered her body to wait, but her body was on the brink of ejaculation. She waited for another spanking that never came. Instead, she felt the slightest rub around her labia. A soft finger stroking her sensitive skin after the hard spanking threw her confusion. Her body didn’t know if it was supposed to feel joy and pain.  
“Fine, I will allow you to cum my little love slut. You will do it yourself. You are my slave, not the other way around. Do not forget that whore.” To emphasize her point she stuck one finger in her pussy and one up her ass with no warning or lube. It didn’t matter because she was so wet and ready that anything could have been slid inside her without resistance. Naudia wiggled her fingers around while the devil squirmed. Again, a mix of pleasure and pain. “Do not cum until I tell you or there will be more punishment will follow.” A flicker of a smile crossed the devil’s face, then hidden by a mask of submission. “Thank you mistress, may I have another? You are very gracious to your slave. I am grateful for your teachings. You’re too kind to this lowly whore.”  
“Stop your groveling, harlot. On your back bedroach! Start fingering yourself until I tell you to cum.” The little devil rolled on her back and started manually pleasuring herself. Her body told her to be quick because she NEEDED to cum. All of the spanking and sex play needed release. Her heart raced as wetness gushed from her cum box. She had not reached orgasm again, but she was super close. Her mind resisted climax for fear of more punishment. Although she would miss the pleasure of the beatings. Yes it was wrong, but it felt so good.   
“Come on bitch, let me cum!” she thought. All that escaped her sexy little love trap was, “Ahhhhhh, fuck, ahhhhhhh, god I need to cum! Ohhh, pleeasseee let me cum mistress…pleeesseee?” Her left breast was hit with the hardest slap ever. Pain overwhelmed any desire to cum. “Did I say you could talk? Shut your fucking cumhole NOW!” Madam emphasized the word now by spitting in her mouth and forcing it shut. Alista stopped fingering herself. The dark elf slapped the other breast just as hard. More pain and a tear rolled down her cheek. “Did I fucking tell you to stop! You have to the count of one to start fucking yourself again.” The tiefling started rubbing her twat like it was on fire. She responded to the madam’s order through her nose. It was the equivalent to “thank you mistress, may I have another?” as a series of short and long hums. “The dumb whore can hear instructions when her ears aren’t full jizz. Get back to pleasuring yourself before you feel my wrath.” Alista responded with more hums.   
The tiefling felt her climax build slowly. It didn’t help that her jaw hurt from Naudia keeping it shut wither her powerful grip. Although…that did make her horny again. Yes, more pain to bring out the pleasure. She was three fingering her gash with one hand while mashing her clit with the other. Whining noises escaped her nose until the elf pinched it shut. “If you fucking stop—I will torture you until I get tired of it, that may take months. I don’t care if you can’t breathe. You will come for me. Gods above, how long does it take a tramp to cum?” To spite her, the madam started sucking her sore nipples. Lightning flashed through her body with each gentle bite. Fear gripped her as she tried to breathe and cum at the same time. She kept trying to breathe through her closed mouth and nose. Her heart was beating too fast—she thought it would jump out of her chest. Black spots started to cross her vision, but her body still screamed to cum. Her struggle against the elf’s vice like grip. She was so close to cumming and also dying. At least she would die happy while serving her mistress.  
Suddenly she could breathe again. To her disappointment, the nipple suckling stopped also. “I can’t let my top earner die on me, now can I? You are starting to bore me slut. Put your tail in your ass. You have the count of 100 to cum.” A sharp slap across the face. “It better be exactly 100, not a moment too soon or too late.” Alista sucked in life-giving air as she continued to stroke herself.  
Coughing she said, “Thank you mistress, may I have another? I will not let you down master.” Madam scowled but did not strike her. Alista’s sphincter was dripping in pussy juice. Her tail slid into her anus with ease. She let out a little gasp and a wide smile crossed her face. Madam was counting in the background, but she barely heard her. Still working her vagina and clit, she was very close to finishing. She needed to slow down or she wouldn’t even make it to 50.  
“Your tail is too skinny, fist that sweet asshole of yours.” The tiefling answered, “Your wish is my command mistress. I live to serve you.” The slightest glimpse of a smile crossed the madam’s face, disappearing just as fast. “You are learning quickly my devil slut. You may prove useful yet.” The devil responded with the same answer she was taught. She could be a good slave when she felt like it.   
Alista had to find a way to slow her climax down. She was only on 30. Her ass pounded by her tail didn’t make it any easier. It was one of her favorite sexual acts. She took her hand off her clit and started twisting her nipple. This dampened some of her need to cum. Naudia took notice, “Oh you want to slow down, I don’t think so my jizz-filled jezabel. I will make you cum before 100.” She placed her own hand on the tiefling’s clit and rubbed it vigorously. Now the tiefling was in trouble. She was being stimulated four ways. Her tail was giving her the most pleasure, and also the most trouble slowing her climax down. Her vagina was twitching as fast as her heartbeat. She thought she heard 50, but she couldn’t tell at this point. It was all a blur except for her body screaming to cum.   
Desperation set in. She was never going to make it to 100. Her tail slipped out of her throbbing butthole with a slurping sound. Noting how much the dark elf was enjoying her sex show, she took a chance and shoved her tail into the madam’s pussy. It slipped into her wet snatch easily. The elf’s eyes opened as big as saucers. The surprise was quickly lost to ecstasy when Alista changed the shape to a giant penis and started to pound her. “Seventy…six, ahh, seventy…uhhh…seven…oh…my…god! Stop! Wait…don’t stop! Fuck me harder you slutty slave…Oh god I’m CUMMING!” Her voice broke off into an orgasmic scream. She felt the madam gushing around her tail along with vaginal constrictions as she came and came again. The tiefling kept counting aloud 85…86…87... “Oh no you won’t make it to 100 bitch from hell!” Pulling the tail out of her own pussy she, she straddled Alista’s head with her thighs while eating her pussy. The count was muffled by a pair of pussy lips in her face, but the devil continued to count aloud, “90…91…92…”  
Naudia was working her clit feverishly trying to make her cum before 100. She added 3 fingers to the devil’s ass to speed up her orgasm. Although Alista wasn’t eating her out, her breath and lips brushing her vagina lips while counting still turned her on to no end. The erotic smell of pussy juice all over the madam’s face was going to make her cum again. At 97 both women let out pre-cum moans simultaneously. The devil moaned, “98…uhh…99…oh god, oh god, oh god!...100! Cum with me, please cum with me master!” It was obvious that she was already cumming by her squeal. Both heads were locked in the other’s thighs and continued to give pleasure as well as receive. They reveled in the other’s juices.  
In their post-orgasmic euphoria they continued to lovingly lick, suck and kiss each other’s lady parts. Breathing and heartbeats slowed as they warmly embraced each other. Drained of energy, they could hardly move. Awareness that they were naked in the middle of the hostelry hallway—soaked in each other’s vaginal juices—the devil pushed the madam off her like dead weight.  
“By the nine hells you suck as a dominatrix. Not only did I cum at 100, but you also came before me! Use your drow heritage to bring the pain. You were way too easy on me as your love slave.” The madam took the criticism stoically, but her feelings were hurt. Seeing this effect on the madam, the devil changed her tone to something more positive. “But…your spankings were phenomenal. By the gods they almost made me cum all by themselves.” This brought a smile to the elf’s face. “Okay, bitch, do you agree that I win?” Naudia tried to give Alista her best death stare. After a few tense moments, a huge grin spread across her face as she grabbed her dress off the floor. “I would say we both won this round, but that might just be my pussy speaking.”  
The madam continued, “Yes my love, you won. So tomorrow we will switch places and you can teach me the finer points of dominatrix. Now go back to your room and get ready for our guests tonight. We can’t have you only fucking me all night. We would be broke!” As Alista bent over to picked up her robe—her tight little ass and devilish tail were right in the madam’s face. The madam smacked her ass as hard as possible. A resounding slapping sound echoed through the hallway and the red-skinned devil also grinned from ear to ear. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow’s revenge. Life was sweet at The Flaming Dragon tavern.


End file.
